Emotion Breakfast
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Ever wonder what's going on inside someone's head? For this one-shot, at a random time after the War of the Ring, we'll take a look inside the minds of Frodo, Sam, and Rosie. This is only to get a glimpse, not a full exploration. Crossover with "The Lord of the Rings" and "Inside Out". Alternate Universe.


**Emotion Breakfast**

**By: Aria Breuer**

**Disclaimers:** All material from The Lord of the Rings trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All material from "Inside Out" belongs to Pixar Studios. All original material belongs to the author of this fanfiction one-shot story.

**Summary:** Ever wonder what three of the hobbits were thinking? In this one-shot, we take a look inside their heads and see just what was going on. This one-shot is focused on a time after the War of the Ring, so there's not really any certain point when this event happened. Alternate Universe.

* * *

><p>I got this idea after watching the trailer for "Inside Out". Basically, we have a conversation taking place amongst the three hobbits. Here's also a look at what goes on inside their heads.<p>

* * *

><p>Frodo Baggins awoke with a start. To his relief, he was still in his bedroom at Bag End. He had been having another nightmare about the Nazgul. A couple of months passed since the journey and already the old wounds were returning. He needed to remind himself it was only a dream.<p>

_**x-x-x …Frodo's central network… x-x-x**_

_All of Frodo's emotions screamed at the images of the nightmare. The Nazgul scared these emotions most of all, but made Sadness – a blue man – scream and cry the most. Sadness was the most dominate part of Frodo's emotions. It was heart-wrenching for them to see. Joy, a yellow man with golden light emanating off his body, was the second dominate emotion. All of the emotions had curly brown hair and blue eyes, like their host. The central network room was filled with green, but had shades of brown on the walls._

"_Everyone calm down! Don't panic! We need to stay focused and think of something we like… what about the sunlight. It is daylight after all," said Joy. Right away, he moved a lever and pressed a button._

_Fear, a lanky purple man, trembled. "Will that work?"_

_Joy said, calmly, "Just watch and see."_

_**x-x-x …Frodo's central network out… x-x-x**_

Seeing the sun was up was calming Frodo's nerves quicker than he expected. Finding his way out of his bed, Frodo approached the window and stared for what seemed like a long while. He heard Samwise Gamgee, his friend from his quest, enter his bedroom. Sam was always there for him, it was true.

_**x-x-x …Sam's central network… x-x-x**_

_Sam's central network, inside his head of course, was a lush greenery with blue walls and a grassy floor. Fear was the dominate emotion of Sam's mind. Anger, a short red man, was the second dominate emotion, yet he was the leader. All of Sam's emotions had sandy curly hair._

"_All right. Here we go, here we go. This is it, boys. Time to check on that hobbit. We know we heard a scream, right?" asked Anger._

"_Sir, yes, sir!" said Fear._

_Anger nodded._

_**x-x-x …Sam's central network out… x-x-x**_

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam got his attention, even though Frodo did not move. "Are you all right? Rosie wanted me to check on you."

_**x-x-x …Frodo's central network… x-x-x**_

"_Sure you wanted to check on me, pops," said Anger, a red short man, growing tense._

_Fear spoke up, as he pressed a button, "Calm down. Calm down. Act casual."_

_**x-x-x …Frodo's central network out… x-x-x**_

Frodo turned and gave a calming look, even though his mind was still uneasy. "I'm fine, Sam."

"I heard you scream for a moment. I was worried," said Sam.

Frodo thought for a moment.

_**x-x-x …Frodo's central network… x-x-x**_

"_You want a piece of this, grandpa!" yelled Anger pushing a button._

"_Act casual," said Fear, also pressing a button. "Sam's our friend."_

_Anger was steamed, but calming down. "I know he's our friend, but does he have to look after us every single second of the day. He's not our babysitter."_

_**x-x-x …Frodo's central network out… x-x-x**_

_**x-x-x …Sam's central network… x-x-x**_

_Anger told the other emotions, "Keep calm, men. I don't want to have to deploy the foot."_

_Trust, an orange tall man, said, "Frodo's our friend. Why would we need to deploy the foot again?"_

_Anger sighed in frustration. He hated arguing with Trust._

_**x-x-x …Sam's central network out… x-x-x**_

_**x-x-x …Frodo's central network… x-x-x**_

_Sadness intervened. "That dream was terrible. I hope another doesn't come our way."_

"_Yes," said most of the emotions._

_Love, a pink-skinned man, said in calm voice, pressing a button, "Sam did look after us on our quest. He's a good, kind friend. The best friend we could ever have."_

"_Yes, that's true," said the other emotions in agreement._

_**x-x-x …Frodo's central network out… x-x-x**_

_**x-x-x …Sam's central network… x-x-x**_

_Fear spoke up, detecting Frodo's daze. "Sir, Frodo appears to be zoned out."_

"_Again?" asked Disgust, a pale green man._

_Anger said, "Time to deploy the wake up call. Signal him."_

_**x-x-x …Sam's central network out… x-x-x**_

"Are you all right?" asked Sam, snapping Frodo out of his reverie.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I've just been thinking." Frodo changed the subject, "When is breakfast?"

"Rosie's getting it ready now," said Sam.

"Good. Let's go," said Frodo. He knew he was avoiding telling Sam about his nightmare. He just did not know how to explain himself.

_**x-x-x …Sam's central network… x-x-x**_

_There was much cheering amongst the emotions._

"_Nice job, men. We got him out of the room, at least," said Anger._

_**x-x-x …Sam's central network out… x-x-x**_

_**x-x-x …Frodo's central network… x-x-x**_

"_Did anyone get what just happened?" asked Sadness._

"_No," said Joy, confused now._

_Disgust, a green man, was appalled. "Sam should know better than to kick us when we're down. That was terrible."_

"_Just keep it casual," said Fear, pressing a button. "We'll get through this."_

_Disgust rolled his eyes._

_Sadness rolled in and pressed the button. "Here. That nightmare seems like something to discuss. I'm sure we need to discuss it promptly, see if anyone notices. What a perfect time than at the dinner table, during breakfast."_

_Fear slid in and pressed the button. "Yes, but it is better not to disturb Sam. He has enough on his plate than having to deal with our problems."_

_**x-x-x …Frodo's central network out… x-x-x**_

Frodo sat down at the dinner table. Just then, Rosie – Sam's wife – showed up carrying the dishes. She was helped by Sam, who brought in more dishes from the kitchen. Sam and Rosie's wedding was two weeks ago, and the couple looked prepared to have their firstborn child. Frodo was happy for them, but he had a strange feeling he would not be around long to see them live their lives.

Frodo knew the breakfast looked good and did not want to disappoint the chef. "It looks delicious, Rosie."

"I'm glad you think so." Rosie inquired, "How did you sleep?"

Frodo shrugged. "All right." He dug into his food without question.

_**x-x-x …Rosie's central network… x-x-x**_

_Sadness, a blue-skinned woman, was the dominate emotion in Rosie's head, the central network._

"_Did you get that?" asked Sadness, acting like her motherly self._

"_Yes," said the other emotion women._

"_We're going to find out what's wrong. Signal the husband," said Sadness._

_**x-x-x …Rosie's central network out… x-x-x**_

Rosie approached Sam and whispered to him, "Is Frodo all right? Did you ask him?"

"I tried, but he won't say much. He's had a trying morning," whispered Sam back.

Frodo glanced up with a sharp look.

_**x-x-x …Sam's central network… x-x-x**_

_Anger noticed. "Uh oh. Guys, he's looking right at us."_

"_What does he want?" asked Fear, curious._

_In annoyance, Anger went on, "What did we say? What is it, man?"_

_**x-x-x …Sam's central network out… x-x-x**_

"Yes Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam, showing concern.

"You were talking about me," said Frodo.

"We only want to know what's troubling you," said Rosie.

_**x-x-x …Frodo's central network… x-x-x**_

"_Now you ask? Eh!" said Disgust, pressing a button._

"_Calm down," said Fear. "Calm down." He pressed a button, too._

"_Oh you!" Disgust shoved Fear out of the way, raised the lever and pressed the button._

_**x-x-x …Frodo's central network out… x-x-x**_

Frodo spoke as calm as he could, "I had another dream about the Nazgul. It was terrible." Although he was disgusted at Rosie and Sam asking a lot of questions, he did not want to make them miserable.

Sam said, sympathetic, "Mr. Frodo…"

Frodo reacted. "Sam, it's nothing to concern yourself with. You have your own problems to worry about. Don't concern yourself with me."

_**x-x-x …Sam's central network… x-x-x**_

_Fear spoke to Anger, "Sir, we're detecting high levels of avoidance."_

"_All right, take us to Deafcon 2," said Anger._

_As the central network went on red alert, Fear spoke in the speaker, "Taking us to Deafcon 2."_

_**x-x-x …Sam's central network out… x-x-x**_

"Mr. Frodo, we're your friends. Don't shut us out," said Sam.

Frodo looked overwhelmed.

_**x-x-x …Frodo's central network… x-x-x**_

_Anger pushed the levers forward, as flames burst from the top of his head._

_**x-x-x …Frodo's central network out… x-x-x**_

Frodo yelled as softly as he could, "Sam, I'm fine! You have your own problems to deal with. Let me handle mine."

_**x-x-x …Rosie's central network… x-x-x**_

"_Wow. He's really angry," said Sadness, shocked._

_**x-x-x …Rosie's central network out… x-x-x**_

_**x-x-x …Sam's central network… x-x-x**_

_Anger told Sadness, "All right, you're in charge now. Take us back to Deafcon 1."_

_Fear spoke, frustrated, "Since when are you in charge?"_

_The red light blinked off, returning the central network back to normal._

_Sadness said as he pressed a button and pushed the lever. "Time to see what's bothering him. Man, that hurt."_

_**x-x-x …Sam's central network out… x-x-x**_

_**x-x-x …Frodo's central network… x-x-x**_

_Fear punched Anger out like a light socket. Finally, he was in control again, but so was Sadness and Trust._

_**x-x-x …Frodo's central network out… x-x-x**_

Frodo, after realizing what he had done, told Sam, "Look I'm sorry. I just want to be left alone."

"You can't be left alone for too long, Mr. Frodo," said Sam, calm.

Frodo opened his mouth but no words came out. Quietly, he ate his breakfast. What was on his mind was working on the story. That at least would take his mind off of things. He hoped Sam and Rosie would come to an understanding. Somehow he knew they would.

_**x-x-x …Rosie's central network… x-x-x**_

_The emotion women cheered in delight._

"_He'll do fine," said Sadness, also delighted._

_**x-x-x …Rosie's central network out… x-x-x**_

_**x-x-x …Sam's central network… x-x-x**_

_The emotion men cheered._

"_He'll come around. I'm sure of it. Now that could have been a disaster," said Anger, leaning back against the cushioned chair._

_**x-x-x …Sam's central network out… x-x-x**_

_**x-x-x …Frodo's central network… x-x-x**_

"_That was a disaster," said Fear, casually._

_Anger pressed a button, revealing images of the landscape. All the emotion men stared at the landscapes in tranquility. As they came across the quest, all the emotion men hurried to grab all the paperwork they needed._

"_Time to get busy, man. This has to be told just right," said Trust, an orange-skinned man._

_Love, a typically perky man, was hurt. "Time to keep me out of this as much as possible."_

_**x-x-x …Frodo's central network out… x-x-x**_

* * *

><p><strong>How was that for a one-shot? Yes, it was long, but that was only because of the central networks operating the emotions of each character. I hope you found this humorous and also a character development one-shot.<strong>

**Just so you know, I'm not that into **_**The Lord of the Rings**_** anymore, but somehow I couldn't stop myself from writing this one-shot. So far, my mind is out of whack and it's been difficult figuring out what to write and whether I can keep on it.**

**Cheers!**

**Aria Breuer**


End file.
